


Christmas Dinner

by amooniesong



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Since George had come all the way to America to spend Christmas with Sapnap and Dream, they’d let him pick what they were going to have for Christmas dinner.In retrospect, that was probably a terrible idea.George didn’t cook, they all knew that, but he’d wanted to have a taste of home and have a proper roast dinner - complete with homemade yorkshire puddings, stuffing, gravy and more vegetables than most of them had consumed that entire year prior. With three of them, the amount of work that needed to be done seemed reasonable, not only that, it seemed feasible.Oh, how wrong they’d been.------------MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, Day 21: Turkey
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018129
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Christmas Dinner

Since George had come all the way to America to spend Christmas with Sapnap and Dream, they’d let him pick what they were going to have for Christmas dinner. 

In retrospect, that was probably a terrible idea.

George didn’t cook, they all knew that, but he’d wanted to have a taste of home and have a proper roast dinner - complete with homemade yorkshire puddings, stuffing, gravy and more vegetables than most of them had consumed that entire year prior. With three of them, the amount of work that needed to be done seemed  _ reasonable,  _ not only that, it seemed  _ feasible.  _

Oh, how  _ wrong  _ they’d been.

“George!” Sapnap yelled. “I’m going to slice my finger off if you nudge me one more time!” He waggled the knife he’d been using to cut carrots in George’s face, and as Dream walked behind the pair he pressed his hand to Sapnap’s and forced it back down.

“Please don’t shove a knife in George’s eyes on Christmas day. I’m  _ not  _ dealing with that.” Dream said. “This is my house, I will not be responsible for blood on my countertops.”

“Fine, I’ll make sure I nudge Sapnap into the garden so all the blood goes on the grass.” George retorted, poking his tongue out whilst he worked on peeling potatoes. 

“I hate both of you.” Dream sighed, bending down to look into the oven and check on the turkey without opening the door and letting any heat out. “Are we going to have it all ready at the same time?”

“Does it matter?” Sapnap asked. “We’re not going to be able to eat it all anyway, there’s way too much. If it’s spread out across the afternoon we might actually get through it. Even the brussels sprouts, and  _ no one  _ eats those.” 

“I eat them!” George pointed out. “Brussels sprouts are the best vegetable at a Christmas dinner. Just because you aren’t cooking them right doesn’t mean they’re bad. Seriously, I have a secret up my sleeve. An old family recipe.”

“You couldn’t tell me the difference between a  _ teaspoon  _ and a  _ tablespoon  _ earlier, excuse me for not having faith.” Sapnap replied, and Dream just stood back to watch. He’d drawn the short straw in a sense - he was on washing up duty - but it meant that now he could just watch the chaos unfold, and tell them to stop ruining his kitchen. At least so far everything that had been spilled or dropped could be cleaned relatively easily.

After listening to the two bicker for a few more minutes, Dream decided that he would be getting a headache sooner rather than later if he didn’t intervene. So, intervene he did.

“Okay Alexa.” He sighed. “Play Christmas music.”

And with that, the three of them were now singing merrily (and  _ terribly)  _ to Mariah Carey’s  _ All I Want for Christmas  _ at a little after eleven in the morning, all wearing pyjama bottoms, terrible Christmas jumpers, and fluffy socks. Even Patches had her own awful jumper, but simply because it was  _ her  _ it still seemed to be adorable. As fun as it was, it slowed their progress down considerably, and Dream had to join in with cooking to ensure that everything got put in the oven in time: turkey,  _ check;  _ yorkshire puddings,  _ check;  _ stuffing,  _ check;  _ pigs-in-blankets,  _ check.  _ Parsnips and potatoes were roasting, carrots, peas, and sprouts were roasting, and bacon was frying. Everything should have been going perfectly according to plan.

But, with the three of them manning the kitchen,  _ should  _ was the closest they were going to get to achieving any kind of true culinary success. 

When George had mixed the sprouts and some chopped up bacon into an oven-proof dish and opened the oven to give them a few minutes under the heat, thick, black smoke emerged from the device.

“Shit!” George exclaimed, and Dream and Sapnap were scrambling on top of the counter to hurry to take the batteries out of the smoke alarm (both narrowly managing not to tread on a knife in their socks, which was a miracle really). George turned off the heat, quickly placed the sprouts on the side and grabbed a tea towel to waft the smoke away, and Sapnap jumped down to open up all the windows to try and get air circulating as quickly as possible.

“What happened?!” Dream coughed. “I thought we’d timed this perfectly!”

“Clearly not.” George said, grabbing a pair of oven mitts to take the turkey from the oven and place it on the side - putting it somewhere to better assess the damage. Maybe some of it could be salvaged, although the black smoke didn’t give much hope that there wasn’t an inch of turkey that was burned to a crisp.

Dream took a carving knife and tapped against the skin of the turkey, wincing a little when it was simultaneously rock hard and crumbling to dust.

“I think we might have fucked this up.” He admitted, before taking the point of the blade and pushing it in, cutting through the meat to see if it was the same story all the way through. George watched, leaning against the counter, as Dream cut down only to reveal the charred surface penetrating several layers deep, and the rest incredibly dry. 

“Do you think we can do anything with it now?” George asked, and Dream just shook his head.

“It looks inedible. Maybe we can make a stew or something, the middle should be alright if it’s doused in liquid to keep it moist, but right now?”

As Sapnap joined them in the kitchen again, he could tell what their deflated faces meant, so he tried - as he often did - to cheer his friends up just a little.

“There’s pizza in the freezer, right? We can have that instead, and we’ll just let George eat his vegetables. He  _ is  _ a growing boy after all.”

“I’m literally older than you, Sapnap.” George rolled his eyes, and Sapnap just smirked as he moved to stand behind George and rest his chin atop the Brit’s head to prove a point.

“Alright, pizza for me and George, dry turkey for Sapnap.” Dream clasped his hands together with a smile and Sapnap gave a look of mock offense as George giggled.

“Why do  _ I  _ have to eat the turkey? Why do you always take his side?”

“He’s a simp.” George shrugged. “Help me clear up a bit and you can have a slice of my pizza.” 

With that, the two settled back into bickering comfortably again as Dream tried his damndest to save as much of the turkey as he could. They took a break to eat what  _ had  _ been cooked successfully, and in all honesty with the amount of food that they’d made they barely even missed the turkey. It was enough to send the three of them into a food coma. Together, after they’d eaten, they all snuggled themselves on the sofa together and Dream managed to bring a thick blanket to cover them with. 

George slept in the middle of the sofa, with Dream resting against his shoulder and Sapnap lying across both of their laps. Sure, the turkey might have been burned, and they might be having pizza for dinner rather than something a little more traditional, but they were together. And, at the end of the day,  _ that  _ was what mattered most. 

**Author's Note:**

> three days left and i am FEELING IT, tomorrow is my last day at work & my god am i excited to just be unconscious for like 15 hours to recover from this month!
> 
> thank you all for reading, i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to take part in the mcyt advent calendar prompts feel free to join in, you can find the prompt list on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137) (feel free to drop a follow, too!) i also have a [discord server](https://discord.gg/9y9BF7SMKc) if you'd like to join :)
> 
> please do drop a comment or kudos, always makes my day!


End file.
